


you really don't get it, do you, david?

by popsick



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, OOC David, Verbal Abuse, but she has....good intentions??, david is pent up but not in the way you'd think, gwen is a tad bit shitty, i guess, ooc gwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsick/pseuds/popsick
Summary: David is a happy person.He is a happy, happy, happy person.





	you really don't get it, do you, david?

**Author's Note:**

> set a few weeks after the events of season 3 episode 7.

David is a happy person.

 

He is a happy, happy, happy person.

 

David grabs his shirt collar and smudges his face with it. His shirt gets wet with the tears he had forgotten were there, but that’s fine. He has other shirts. Besides, this shirt was already bloodied in the first place. He just has to go back and change, and it won’t be as bad as it seems. It won’t feel as bad as it does.

 

David enters his cabin and finds Gwen there. She has one hand to her mouth and the other holding a glass of water. David flinches, quickly remembering the exact reason why Gwen is there.

 

“Oh, you’re back.” Gwen says.

 

She settles the glass of water on David’s desk and grabs a tissue box that was settled on the corner of it, as well. She walks towards David and holds his wrist, leading and sitting him down on his own bed. She sat beside him and offered David the tissue box with a solemn smile on her face.

 

David is confused. “What?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just in case you burst, again.” Gwen’s words are nonchalant and easy, as they spill through her mouth. Something about that didn’t sit quite well with David.

 

“I didn’t burst. It’s just another one of Max’s pranks, after all. He needs a buddy to spar with.” David felt the need to convince Gwen, though it looked clear that she already knew the events prior to this evening. It was a loud series of situations; Max was screaming at him, Nikki was crying and Neil was trying to wake Gwen up.

 

David closes his eyes. It’s the only way he can get himself to stop hearing Max's words run through his head again. “It’s fine. This is just what kids do.” He says.

 

Gwen sighs. “You really don’t get it, do you David?”

 

David had already stood up and went towards his dresser. He was digging through the drawers, trying to find a shirt that doesn’t already have bloodstains on it. Trying to get as far as he could from Gwen in that moment, in a way that would make sense.

 

“What do you mean?” David asks.

 

Gwen stares at him.

 

David doesn’t meet her eyes, and continues shuffling through shirt after shirt after shirt, but it doesn’t matter, since David already knows there’s not one shirt in there that doesn’t have blood stains. Whether it be self-inflicted or through the kids’ past pranks—there are still the traces of blood on those shirts and David couldn’t bare the sight of them.

 

“ _What,_ Gwen?” David urges; his voice was shaking. He is now standing on a dangerous middle line. He was starting to get mad, though he knows, it’s all misdirected anger.

 

The thing was, Gwen would be more than glad to take that anger from David. It’s what he’s afraid of.

 

“Max is mad because you two made progress.” Gwen says, “Because he thought you wouldn’t try to hide whatever issues you’d have like this, anymore.”

 

Gwen’s voice is far-away. Maybe it was because she was on the other side of the room, but it sounds like David is underwater and Gwen is on land, looking at David as he slowly descends into the crevices of the sea.

 

But when Gwen’s hand touches David, he’s brought back to reality—away from the water, from the dark, and into the feel of Gwen’s palm. Heated and soft.

 

“You know why Max called you a shithead earlier?” Gwen squeezes her hold on David’s hand.

 

“Because you are,” She says, “Because you should be the person that is so, _so_ mad right now, but you aren’t.”

 

David knew what Gwen was doing. She'd done it before. Her eyes darkened at every word; this was how David knew she didn't mean them. But she wanted him to hear them, nonetheless. She wanted David to hear these words outside of his own head.

 

Gwen wanted him to look into a reflection and realize that this wasn't anyone else's anger, it was his and his alone, no matter how hard he tried to coat it over or hide it away.

 

It was his rage.

 

“Campbell tried to _frame_ you. He left us for dead. He didn’t care about the kids.”

 

“Don’t _say_ that.”

 

“He didn’t care about _you_ , David.”

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Nobody does.”

 

“ _Stop._ ”

 

The next thing David sees is darkness.

 

He's back deep down into the sea again, but Gwen is nowhere to be found. He couldn’t hear her voice from up above, he could just hear this gargling sound. Like the sound of someone crying, or choking, or… or dying.

 

David senses something wrong. He couldn’t feel Gwen’s hand on his, anymore.

 

“Gwen!” David screams. His fingers release themselves from her throat. She crashes onto his chest, heaving the air in and out of her lungs. David could feel the drumming of her heart and the rashness of her breaths, and he didn’t know what to do. Her life seemed like it was draining away from her body right at that moment, and it had been all his fault.

 

He didn’t want this to happen again. He didn’t want this to happen again. He didn’t want this to happen again. He didn’t want this to happen again. He didn’t want this to happen again.

 

David was already crying as he wrapped his arms around Gwen whom was still trying to catch her breath. Gwen wondered about the irony of it—David was the one that strangled her, but he’d seemed more hurt than she was.

 

She could still feel traces of David’s fingers forcing the walls of her throat so close together. He must have been really angry, this time.

 

Gwen takes a last deep breath, “Did that… make you feel better?” She asks, and everything is quiet. Gwen couldn’t see or tell what kind of expression David was making, but before she could take a closer look, he had already stood up without another word and opened the door.

 

He shuts it behind him. Its slam on the doorframe echoes through the cabin.

 

Gwen is left on the ground, still feeling a hitch in her breathing, but even so, she smiles to herself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gwen didn’t mind if David came to hate her for it.

 

Gwen liked the hugs David gave afterwards, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'm gonna be real honest with you- this is a vent fic that got mixed with my desire to explore david's darker side, so i'm sorry if this is a weird read.
> 
> if it was confusing it's basically like this: gwen knows that david has issues and copes with it by being a happy-go-lucky guy. and whenever he suppresses his feelings, they erupt. gwen figured out a way to make david express those emotions so that he doesn't erupt again--but it's a bit dangerous and largely involves physical violence.
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
